


Captured and Alone

by cornstalker



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 08:15:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15770157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cornstalker/pseuds/cornstalker





	Captured and Alone

Obi-Wan woke up, blindfolded, naked, and handcuffed. He struggled, but couldn't do anything. He tried to use the force, but it was blocked. Great. So his captor had been aware of what he could do. He struggled to his feet. "Good. You're awake." Obi-Wan froze. "Jango? Let me go!"  
“You have no power here. I have a gun, and you don’t have the force, or anything else you can use. I suggest that you do as I tell you, unless you want a bullet through your spine.”  
“What do you want?”  
“Stand up.”  
Obi-Wan struggled to his feet, and almost fell. Jango caught him by the arm, stopping him from actually hitting the ground.  
“We can’t have you going and getting yourself hurt, now can we?”  
Obi-Wan gladly used the arm to stand up.  
“You don’t have your normal gloves on!”  
Obi-Wan wobbled as the supporting hand left.  
Jango caught him. Again  
“Forgot about that.”  
Jango propped him up against the wall with one hand. Jango reached behind him with the gun and took the blindfold off. Obi-Wan blinked and gasped. Jango looked absolutely stunning naked. Obi-Wan immediately got a pulsing, rock hard boner. Jango looked down with a smirk. He reached down but instead of grabbing Obi-Wan’s cock, he brushed it and continued up his body.   
Obi-Wan moaned and reached out to touch Jango, but Jango held him back. “Not yet.” Obi-Wan wanted nothing more than for Jango to take him, possess him with that body. Obi-Wan began to moan as Jango reached his face with that hand, reaching back to push his hair out of his face. With the other hand, Jango dropped the gun and pulled the handcuffs apart.  
“These handcuffs were specially made for this purpose. They’re actually two bracelets that have been magnetized and respond to my fingers. My fingerprints free your hands, but the force is still blocked.” Jango got in close and kissed Obi-Wan, his hands reaching around the back of Obi-Wan’s head. Obi-Wan was intoxicated by Jango’s tongue in his mouth and moaned into Jango’s mouth.  
Jango rippled his chest muscles and Obi-Wan moaned, feeling that wave of strength pulse through him. Jango gripped the back of Obi-Wan’s neck, eliciting another moan.   
Jango reached his other hand around and slipped a finger inside of Obi-Wan. His muscles contracted around the finger inside of him. Jango wriggled it around, and added another one, making Obi-Wan squirm. “This isn’t even the fun part yet.” Jango continued working him until he was loosened up.   
Jango kissed Obi-Wan trying to taste all of him feel the Jedi's mouth. Jango slipped his tongue in and licked Obi-Wan’s tongue, moaning in the process.   
Jango slipped his cock inside of Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan went limp. Jango rippled his chest again, while pressed against him, Obi-Wan moaned into Jango’s mouth.   
Jango flexed his abs again, pulling out to the tip and then squeezed, slamming his dick into Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan moaned and began to struggle. Jango pulsed his chest again and Obi-Wan stopped struggling, sufficing to moan into Jango.  
Jango began to thrust faster, hitting Obi-Wan’s prostrate. Obi-Wan saw Jango’s face and perfect chest beat him. Racked with pleasure, he squeezed and Jango came, moaning. The feeling drove Obi-Wan over the edge and he came all over himself. Jango kissed him one last time, that intoxicating feeling inside him again. Obi-Wan shivered and kissed back, longing for that touch.


End file.
